theedgechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Organisms of the Edge
This is a list of every single organism in the Edge, by biological kingdom. Animals * Anglers * Banderbears * Barkelves * Barkslugs * Barktrolls * Barkwaifs * Barkworms * Batowls * Black-Dwarves * Blood-Beetles * Blood-Red Glister * Blunderhead Goblins * Brogtrolls * Bushnymphs * Caterbirds * Caterworms * Cloddertrogs * Cloudeaters * Cray-Spinners - Small translucent creatures with diaphanous wings and eyes on the end of swaying stalks. * Crystal Spiders - Creatures living in the Gardens of Light under the Deepwoods. * Daggerslashes * Darkridge Goblins * Dwarf Rotsuckers - Are cousins to the larger Deepwoods rotsucker. They are known to live in the Sanctapharax Forest. * Dwarves * Edge Wraiths - Edge wraiths are ferocious, white, bat-like creatures that live in the void beneath the Edge. They feed on the things that are poured over the Edge. * Elves * Embermoths * Emerald mossbirds - Tiny birds of florescent green, emerald mossbirds have an unfortunate habit of pecking out the eyes of any creature foolish enough to venture onto their nesting branch, hence the nickname "skullpecker", given to them by sky pirates. They live in the Deepwoods. * Fireflies * Firemoths - Venomous moths that live in the Gardens of Light, but sometimes go outside into the forest. * Flat-Head Goblins * Flitterwaifs * Fourthlings * Fromps - In Sanctaphrax, they are used for fighting against each other, while the academics betted on them. They mistreat and starve them so they would no longer be friendly creatures and fight. They have a stripy prehensile tail, curving claws, a long proboscis like a butterfly, and rabbitlike ears. Known for their comical, spluttered warning cough. * Gabtrolls * Gahtrogs * Ghostwaifs * Giant Tree Fromps - Self-explanatory. Used as beasts of burden in the Ironwood Glades in the Deepwoods, and when handled by tree goblins, are used to harvest lullabee grubs and for battle. Do not cough, but are known for their deep, booming calls. They are bipedal, though presumeably they can walk on all four legs. They are huge, dwarfing even cloddertrogs. * Gladehawks * Glisters * Glintergoblins * Gloamglozer * Glow-Worms * Gnokgoblins * Grey Goblins * Greywaifs * Gyle Goblins * Hairy Thousandfeet * Halitoads - A large froglike reptile, noted for its poisonous breath which it uses to kill its prey. Name is a pun on halitosis, which means "bad breath". * Hammelhorns * Hammerhead Goblins * Hover-Worms A snakelike creature similar to a logworm, about a metre in length. Hover-Worms have a poisonous bite, which causes the victim to fill with hot air and eventually explode unless given an antidote. On their bellies, there are several holes from which gas is expelled, making the creature hover a few feet off the ground. Inside their mouths, there is a multitude of sucker-like organs that move freely of each other, and are used to grasp onto victims. They are predominantly green with yellow pustules covering the body. * Landfish * Lapmufflers * Leafgobblers * Lemkins - Small cute blue creatures which can be kept as pets. In the Deepwoods, when there is danger nearby, it lets out a screech, followed by a staccato cough to warn other lemkins; Waa-iiiii - kha-kha-kha-kha-kha.... Maris Pallitax once owned a pet lemkin name Digit. * Long-Haired Goblins * Lop-Eared Goblins * Low-Belly Goblins * Logworms - Mammoth-sized, brown hoverworm-like animals. Although non-venomous, they use powerful suction actions to engulf many prey items at once. They seem to hunt by lying motionless, mimicking a fallen tree (they have the same coloring as fallen logs), then chasing prey by flying over the ground similar to the way hoverworms move, by using holes found on their underside which expel gas for locomotion, for long distances until it tires. Their gaping mouths, which make up a whole end of the "log", is ringed with sharp teeth and eyes. * Lugtrolls * Lullabee Grubs - Grubs that are delicacies found in lullabee trees, and which produce a purple juice that induces dream-filled sleep. * Lumpskulls - These are only mentioned once or twice. Very little information is present as of yet. * Mewmels - In Midnight Over Sanctaphrax, the main characters encounter various animals whilst travelling through the Deepwoods: feline mewmels, with spiky tails and poisonous spit * Milchgrubs * Mire-Clams * Mobgnomes * Mottled Goblins * Muglumps * Nameless Ones * Nightwaifs * Night-Lemuels - Tree-dwelling creatures with a mating call similar to that of a Lemkin's. They are mentioned only once, in the first book. * Nightspiders - Small spiders that are found in the Deepwoods, and spin an extremely fine silk, sometimes used in clothing by the various sentients of the Edgeworld. * Oakbats - In Midnight Over Sanctaphrax, the main characters come across many different animals in the Great Shryke Slave Market: past rows of sleeping oakbats, their ankles tethered to the branches with leather jesses. * Oakelves * Oakhens - In Midnight Over Sanctaphrax, the main characters encounter various animals whilst travelling through the Deepwoods: the oakhens who came in search of bulbul berries. * Oozefish - Oozefish are natives of the Mire; foul, sluggish, vile-tasting mudskipper-analogues. Few creatures eat them (Screedius Tollinix is known to have done so). Their bones are used for Divination by some charlatans in Sanctaphrax. * Prowlgrins - Strange animals used as mounts, carraige and cart pullers, and guard-beasts. Mostly mouth, they resemble a sperm whale, with two small T-Rex arms and a skinny tail instead of flukes. They possess great, grinning toothy mouths, hence their name. They are hatched from translucent, jelly-like eggs in nests high in the trees. When they hatch, the mother abandons them to fend for themselves. Like horses, they are used to make glue in the Edgeworld. Known users of Prowlgrins: Gabba the Gabtroll, Freeglade Lancers, Shrykes, Sanctaphrax knights. Quint rears a prowlgrin named Tash during The Winter Knights and Rook rides one named Chinquix during the War of the Free Glades. * Piebald Rats - A sewer rat considered inedible by Undertowners and Academics. * Pink-Eyed Goblins * Quarms - Tree-dwellers large mouths, long, furry ears, a rat-like tail, four limbs with three digits per hand/foot, and a distinctive squeal. Probably the Edge equivalent of monkeys. In The Winter Knights, Fabius Dydex has two tame Quarms named Squeak and Howler. * Quarry Trogs * Ratbirds - Ratbirds are small rodent creatures that live in Sky Pirate ships. They are creatures to look to when abandoning ship, for only when a ship is truly doomed do they fly off. It is also mentioned in Winter Knights that even when a ratbird is taken away from its home ship they can find their way back again. They can be used as messengers in this sense. * Razorflits - a small creature found in the Deepwoods. * Red-Dwarves * Reed-Eels - Featured in Midnight Over Sanctaphrax and mentioned briefly in some of the others. They resemble a patch of reeds, thin and green, but are actually predatory creatures, with small yellow eyes and a cluster of suckers, laid out like the heads on a bouquet of flowers. They claimed the life of Spooler, Twig's oakelf crew member, in Midnight Over Sanctaphrax * Rock-Demons- Terrifying mutant beasts, resembling a huge, spiny Rotsucker. They inhabit a ravine in the shadow of the new Sanctaphrax Rock. Orbix Xaxis is known to have sacrificed Librarians and prisoners to these monsters. It is possible that they mutated from Rotsuckers. In Vox, they end the Battle of the Great Library between the Goblins and Shrykes by devouring both sides. * Rotsuckers - Rotsuckers are scavengers that prey on those foolish enough to sleep in a vacant Caterbird cocoon (though usually not Oakelves). The Rotsucker first fills the cocoon with corrosive acids, then seals the opening with a hardening agent present in glands of the skin. The prisoner initially may struggle, but ultimately gives up and decomposes into a thick, viscous liquid. The Rotsucker then breaks in and drinks the "stew". Interestingly, a Rotsucker appears to be intelligent on a more-than-instinctive level; it holds long soliloquies in its mind, though it is presumably incapable of verbal speech. Twig is ensnared by a Rotsucker as he sleeps in a Caterbird cocoon in Beyond The Deepwoods. * Rubble Ghouls - Creatures that lived in Screetown during the Second Age of Flight which retain food by sucking all moisture out of their victims. Rook is attacked by a rubble ghoul. * Saltflies * Saw-Toothed Goblins * Scaly Goblins * Scrabsters * Shrykes * Silver-Backed Quarms * Skullpelts Illusionistic predator, resembling a leather-bound skull wrapped in blue fur. Takes the form of something its prey will find appealing in the lullabee groves, to trick and kill. Thaw Daggerslash uses the skull of a Skullpelt as mask when posing as Turbot Smeal in clash of the Sky Galleons. * Skulltrogs * Slaughterers * Slime-Moles A blind burrowing creature that is usually found around milchgrub colonies, who excrete a slime called "mole glue" from slime sacs on the sides of their bellies.This is used as a varnish for librarian knights sumpwood skycrafts,giving it the ability to hover. Their skin, like spindlebugs and milchgrubs, is entirely transparent. They have two small legs on the front of their large, slug-like body, probably used for burrowing in their natural habitats. Their mouth consists of a tube-like protuberance on the front of the body, ringed by a multitude of eyes. * Snag-Toothed Goblins * Snickets - Possibly a relative of the ratbird. They have long pointed noses and stubby triangular wings, and are completely black. Like, the ratbird they fly in flocks; however, unlike the scavenger ratbirds, snickets appear to be hunters. In Last of the Sky Pirates they stripped a trog of meat straight down to the bone in a few moments and later completely devoured a Logworm from the inside. * Spiderbats * Spindlebugs * Spore-Worms * Stormhornets A large, wasp-like creature that lives on lakes, rarely seen apart from when a storm is due. A stormhornet gave inspiration to Rook Barkwater in Last of the Sky Pirates, and he fashioned his skycraft in the likes of it. * Snowbirds - A species of bird with pale feathers (that are used as quills), that is usually eaten by the sentient beings of the Edge. It's down is used in clothing and pillows as well, like a goose. It appeared in Curse of the Gloamglozer when Quint was in one of the Low Sky Cages: Above his head, a snowbird soared across the sky, mewling like a babe-in-arms, among other books in the series. *Symbite Goblins * Termagant Trogs * Tilders * Tree Goblins * Trogs * Trolls * Tufted Goblins * Tusked Goblins *Underbiter Goblins * Vulpoons A scraggly bird with a sharp beak, similar to a toucan, but with a more vicious beak and huge talons. In Freeglader, the leader of the Sky Pirates takes his name from this creature. * Waifs * Waterwaifs]] * Web-Footed Goblins * Weezits- These long armed, sharp fanged creatures dart from tree to tree hunting Wind- Welks and Cray-Spinners * Whitecollar Woodwolves- A particularly savage species of wolf, trained by civilized people as hunting aides. Frequently used by Deepwoods slavers. * White Ravens * Wig-Wigs * Wind-Welks - small creaturs that live in the Deepwoods and are preyed upon by weezits. * Woodants - A species of ant-like insects that become very aggitated and disoriented if disturbed. * Woodbears - In Midnight Over Sanctaphrax, the main characters come across many different animals in the Great Shryke Slave Market: ...dying hollowed trees with bars at the gaping holes, forming cages to woodbears. .. * Woodbees - Like normal bees except that they send out one bee to find the flowers, and when it comes back, it does flying acrobatics to tell the others where the nectar is. * Woodbugs * Woodgoats - A goat-like mammal found in the Deepwoods. It's name is used as a derogatory term. * Woodhogs - A boar-like animal found in the Deepwoods. * Woodmidges - Small insects found in the Deepwoods, that is very annoying due to the fact that it swarms and bites passing peoples and animals. * Woodmoths-A butterfly or mothlike creature, beautiful and harmless. This is the animal that Rook's companion chose to write a treatise on. * Woodspiders - A spider-like arachnid found in the Deepwoods that spins a very fine silk in very intricate patterns. * Woodtrolls * Woodowls - Like normal owls, except that when they are about to go hunting, they meet very noisily and decide how and where to hunt. * Wood-pythons - A large snake found in the Deepwoods that swallows its prey of small animals whole and presumeably kills its prey by squeezing it. * Woodwaifs * Woodwasps - Large, hornet-like insects that live in the Deepwoods and give huge, painful welts when they sting. If their eggs somehow enter an animal's body, the larvae will hatch and sting their way out, killing their host from the inside. They are used by Vilnix Pompolnius to murder Hax Vostillix in "The Winter Knights" by disguising their eggs as sugared delberry bonbons. * Wreck Demons Plants *'Black-Bay' *'Blackwoods' *Bloodoaks *'Brindleweed' *'Bristleweed' *'Delberries' *'Hyleberries' *'Ironwoods' *'Leadwoods' *'Lufwoods' *'Lullabees' *'Oakapples' *'Pipsaps' *'Redoaks' *'Rosy Heartapples' *'Scentwoods' *'Scrapewort Berries' *'Silverpines' *'Stinkwoods' *Tarry Vines *'Tripweed' *'Woodginger' *'Woodonions' *'Woodsaps' Fungi * Pink Fungus * Scentball Fungus Protists * Blackwater Fever Bacteria * Glade-Fret * Rust-Blight * Woodfever